Somewhere in My Memory
by Mistress Lady Flame
Summary: The past in intertwined with the future. Kai is hosting the Christmas party this year and he is having a hard time keeping focused on the present whole he is rembering the past...Remebering the last time he and his family were turly happy.


Burningfate "Welcome to my first Christmas/Song Parody fic Somewhere In My Memory. Right Kai!"

Kai "Bah Humbug!"

Burningfate "Oh come on! This fic is about YOU!"

Kai "Bah Humbug"

Burningfate "Well I swear I will have you in the Christmas sprit before the end of the fic. Too bad it is only a one shot."

Kai "Bah Humbug"

Disclaimer: I don't own BeyBlade and I never will nor do I own the song Somewhere In My Memory.

Burningfate "The song is played throughout the story. Enjoy"

Kai "Bah Humbug"

Burningfate "I can't believe I am actually updating faster then Josie. Hence the fact that my chapies are LONGER!

Somewhere In My Memory 

_**Candles in the window, shadows painting the ceiling,**_

Kai sat gazing out the window of the foyer of his mansion. The darkness of Christmas Eve swallowed him. Soon only the candles in the window were the only light to comfort him. The mansion itself was very dark and cold. The doorbell rang and a thought came rushing to him. '_Oh man I almost forgot! Calm down Kai it is only Tyson and the rest of those people.' _He thought as he swiftly went to the door. He was hosting the Christmas party this year. He opened the door and there stood Rei, Tyson, Mariah, Lee, Max, and Kenny.

He remembered a scene almost like this one 10 years ago. He felt very dizzy and his vision blurred a bit when it came back into focus he was half way down the stairs in the foyer. He was shocked there at the window was the 6-year-old version of his self. On the exact same evening. The 6-year-old version of him self was looking out the same window lit with the warm glow of candles. The mansion had a different feeling to it then than it had now. Of course then his grandfather never had stepped foot in the mansion. Then it wasn't the abbey a.k.a BIOVOLT'S hideout. It was so warm and cozy, welcoming. Even the shadows that painted the ceiling were welcoming and warm. Then his beautiful mother who died a couple of weeks after new years passed through him. Her long silver-blue hair that reached to her waist trailed her. She was wearing a light blue medieval-like dress. She turned around right in front of him. Her steel blue eyes gazed right though him. He wanted to embrace her he had missed her so bad. He wanted to warn her before it was too late. His father walked down the stairs to his mother. Kai stared coldly at him. He went mad and killed his mother then himself. But tonight he walked down embraced his mother. He was dressed in a count's suit that a holy pined over his heart. Then an alarm went off in his head he had been standing there for almost five minutes holding the door open.

"Are you going to let us in Kai?" asked Mariah

"Are you alright Kai?" Rei asked

He snapped back to his senses and beckoned them in. "Yeah I am fine" Kai said, "Just remembering stuff"

"You know what?" Mariah said, "This place needs a little lighten up with some Christmas décor"

"Where do you suppose we get that?" Said Kai, "And put it up before everyone else comes"

"I have some stuff in my car!" Mariah winked, "I kinda figured that this place would need some"

"Well Kai where can we put this stuff so we can sort it and decide where you want it!" Mariah exclaimed.

"My god! Mariah you brought everything but the kitchen sink! You even brought a Christmas tree!" Lee said

"No kidding I thought it was for your house Mariah!" Max yelled bring one of the last boxes in.

"I don't think this would fit in Mariah's apartment!" Rei said helping Kai and Kenny bring in the gigantic tree.

"What type of tree is this Mariah?" Kenny asked. "It is defiantly not a pine. Nor is it one I have seen around here!"

"It is a Chinese Fir Tree" she answered

"I surprised you could actually get your paws on one of these" Rei agreed

"Put the stuff in the living room" Kai said

_**Gazing at the fire glow, feeling that 'gingerbread' feeling,**_

They walked into the huge living room. There was a fireplace two huge window seats and there was three lounge chairs around the room and one couch. "Kai may I start a fire?" asked Rei

"Fine." Kai said

"We should put the Christmas tree right here!" said Mariah

"Ok" Kai said although he could have cared less.

'_That's where the tree was 10 years ago.' _He stated to himself

His vision blurred once again. He was in the living room 10 years ago. His mother was sitting on the couch watching 6-year-old Kai play on the ground. He walked up to his younger self and his eyes were so innocent then, so happy. All though all that was going to end in a few weeks this was by far the best day in his life. His father was decorating the tree. His steel blue hair shone brightly in the fires glow. He felt warm inside like he was eating gingerbread and hot coco. He closed his eyes wanting to remember the feeling forever hold the memory in his heart forever. He wanted to stay there for eternity. But then an annoying female voice pried him from the room. "Kai!" Mariah yelled, "Are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah I AM FINE!" Kai yelled.

He was a bit mad at Mariah. "Whoa Kai!" Rei said taking a step toward them, "She was just asking!"

"Yeah what did she do pry you from a ickle day-dream ickle Kai-why." Lee added mockingly

"Actually YEAH SHE DID" he roared, "Sorry."

"That's ok Kai," She said and put up some stuff in the foyer, "That's it! Now Kai where is the dinner?"

"In the Dining room" he answered, "All ready"

_**Precious moments, special people, happy faces, I can see. **_

"We could use some light!" Max exclaimed

Kenny walked over to a light switch. "There we go!"

"Well we could put a few things up!" Rei said

Mariah started putting up mistletoe. "Rei WATCH OUT!" yelled Kenny

"What?" asked Rei still walking in Mariah's direction.

"It is going to be daja-vu case 7!" Max yelled, "Stop walking in that direction!"

But it was too late Mariah was just about to swoop down on him but then she stopped when there was a rumbling like a small earthquake. "Rei RUN!" Kai said clueing in and started to run himself.

The door burst open and a whole bunch of fan girls came running in and started to chase them out of the mansion and down the street.

Rei yelled as he ran out the door, "How come this happens EVERY year?"

An hour later they came back. Looking a little shabby. "Darn you Rei you do that every year!" Kai said coldly

"Well you didn't have to run!" stated Rei

"Actually yeah I did! Remember a couple of years ago?" Kai said, "They almost ripped the clothes right off my body!"

"Oh yeah that was a Kodak moment right there!" exclaimed Max

They all laughed for a bit. The doorbell rang again and everyone else came in. They sat down and feasted their hearts out.

Kai faded once again into the past. He and his family sat down to a grand feast. Just him and his parents and no one else. How he missed them.

_**Somewhere in my memory, Christmas joys all around me,**_

_**Living in my memory, all of the music, all of the magic,**_

But all what was left was them in his memory. He shook himself from the memory for the last time. But as the feast continued he gazed into the foyer and he swore he saw his smiling mother in the arms of his father smiling at him.

_**All of the family, Home here with me. **_

Burningfate: sniff That was so sad.

Kai: Bah Humbug

Burningfate uses Mighty Authoress Powers

Kai: Chestnut roasting on a open fire,

Jack frost nipping at your nose. . . (I do not own this song)

Burningfate: There you have it ladies and gentlemen! Kai is in the holiday sprit.

And remember to R&R

Kai and Burningfate: Have a Merry Christmas and a have a Happy new year.

(how do you say that in Old Irish? coughs directed at a certain person whom name beings with M and ends with E!)


End file.
